


A Warlock's Touch

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Consensual, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinks, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Alec is curious about how Magnus became the legendary Casanova that he is.Both men are tempted by forbidden thoughts of the other. But Alec and Magnus' lustful need for each other can only be saitied by carnal pleasures of the flesh and sensual intimate encounters.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	1. My love, leave yourself behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy New Year!
> 
> This idea has been in the works for a long while aka since 2019.
> 
> As you can see by the rating of this, it is rated E for explicit language and explicit adult themes. If this is not your kind of story, please turn away.
> 
> This story is not beat'ed and all writing errors/mistakes are my own. This took me a long exhausted while to write, again no hate comments plz.
> 
> Please support my work with kindness and respect.
> 
> kudos and positive comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shadowhunter and a warlock give themselves into love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a line from the song 'My Love' by Sia which was featured in 'The Twilight Saga: Eclipse' movie.

_Brooklyn_

The rumbling of thunder echoed across the pitch black sheet of the New York skyline while a mysterious polished, and well dressed figure loomed and gazed below from his loft.

Magnus stirred whatever was left in the glass and consumed it allowing the dark amber liquid to slither down, and leave a satisfying burn in his throat. He hummed softly waltzing around the living room and observing the numerous antiques he ‘required’ throughout the decades.

The entryway of the penthouse opened discreetly as a mouse and strides drawing nearer didn't frighten the warlock by any means. Indeed the arms on the man's waist were strong yet in addition, quiet and soothing giving Magnus tranquility to fit his body against the hunter’s warm frame.

“My dearest Alexander. We have been distant for too long.” Magnus softly muttered amongst the silence of the loft.

Alec leaned in, whispered less than a hair from Magnus’ ear and said “I’ve missed you too.”

Magnus started to feel scarcely light kisses denoting his skin. His eyes closed at the touch of his shadowhunter, Alec was driving the man with hunger. So he turned and faced the delectable creature that was locked under his hold.

“Such beauty.” Magnus whispered while looking into those beautiful hazel eyes. His fingertips delicately started going over Alec's dressed body beginning at the base of his neck, his ringed thumb brushed Alec's Adam apple with only a phantom like touch that Alec's skin destitute out in goosebumps . 

Magnus’ teasing continued. Aching to sink his fingers underneath the delicate hard muscle hindered by cotton texture, he at that point halted at the belt of his jeans concealing his angel’s glorious body.

But Alec’s hand halted and softly grasped the warlock’s wrist before saying “Bedroom”

Magnus intertwined his hand with Alec’s leading him down the hallway, stopping for lustful gazes.The warlock softly pressed his lips against his beloved’s, Alec could not resist himself any longer and gently hoisted his boyfriend in his arms while kissing him with everything he had. 

Alec’s knees hit the edge of the bed, he and Magnus tumbled gracefully onto the covers while lost in another. 

A moment later the two men were ensnared in golden silk sheets.Delicate groans and low breathing were the main sounds radiating from both lovers. Magnus laid between his archer’s legs, his left hand cradling Alec’s head and slowly brought him closer. Alec sat up, his hands brushed over all aspects of Magnus' body that he could reach. Magnus' hands loosened up from Alec's neck as his fingers followed over the warm fair skin. 

Over his sharp cheekbones, and down his strong jawline. 

The pad of Magnus’ thumb brushed over Alec’s bottom lip. The warlock’s fingers continued down his love’s strong neck and lingered on his collarbone and paused at his shoulders. Magnus smirked and talked in thought ‘ _These arms are mine to lay in_.’

In the blink of an eye Alec softly gripped Magnus’ waist and flipped them over so that Magnus was lying on his back underneath Alec’s strong and lithe form, and his legs wrapped around Alec’s waist. The vibe of their bare uncovered skin squeezed together heightened their senses. 

His lips attached themselves to the sensuous golden skin of Magnus’ neck. He was marking him as his own. Magnus squeezed his eyes closed while reeling in the high of his lover’s touch carcassing his form.

Alec’s body moved down and his lips continued down Magnus’ chest, lightly dragging his tongue across each curve of the warlock’s abdominal muscles, even adding little love bites to both hip bones causing Magnus to breathe sharply. He thrusted his fingers in Alec’s hair delicately gripping the dark strands, not wishing to cause any discomfort.

Alec’s head glanced up and his hazel iris made contact with his warlock and he whispered “Please I want to make you feel good.”

Magnus noticed that his love’s hazel eyes had darkened with arousal. He could not deny it any longer and said “You have my request.”

Alec’s lips found Magnus’ length and the hunger began to slowly intensify. It had Magnus curving his body and his grasp on the bed sheets about turned his knuckles white while he was squirming with delight of his lover’s tongue on the place where he wanted most.

Magnus knew Alec did not have skill in the pleasure department in the beginning of their relationship but now it seemed he knew what he was doing. 

Alec’s lips traced the inner skin of Magnus’ thighs, his tongue tasting Magnus’ essence. 

Magnus’ breath came out in soft pants and low humming but the sounds escalating from his throat soon became one of a soul who was being pleasured and enjoying very it much.

“Alec- ah-oh my love”

The hunter looks up and sees his lover losing himself in the spine shivering iredence and in the heat of the moment, he climbs over the warlock’s body by pressing his lips against Magnus’ in a searing kiss of passion.

Magnus’ lips tenderly pried his love’s lips with his tongue tasting himself and he simply lost himself in Alec’s lips.

The nephilim reached over and grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the table laying beside the bed. He poured a decent amount into his palm and slowly prepared himself by cautiously entering his length into his lover’s hole. Magnus with his eyes closed moaned delicately at the tempting burn of being filled by Alec.

Alec pulled his hips back a bit and gently thrust himself, allowing Magnus to sheathe his legs around his warrior angel’s body. Magnus’ ankles were crossed near Alec’s ass. The hankering to stroke Alec's delicious body was painful that Magnus enabled his hands to navigate the delicate and supple skin. 

The warlock’s nails traced the runes etched onto Alec’s toned stomach, causing a sharp breath from Alec who shuddered at his boyfriend’s exploration. So Magnus continued to brush his fingers down his shadowhunter’s solid back, feeling the powerful muscles move under his hands.

Alec kept on moving by pushing his hips somewhat quicker making his love gasp and huff at his angel’s length moving in deeper with each brush of their bodies.

Magnus’s nails dug themselves into Alec’s runed lower back making Alec growl quietly and latch his lips to Magnu’s neck. The warlock knew that Alec was making a statement, a claim to let everyone see that he belonged to Alec Lightwood.

The sound of slapping skin and words of “ _fuck yeah and right there_ ”, emitted from both men caused the frame of the bed to hit the wall with each thrust. The two of them came, their climaxes left them depleted however joyfully fulfilled. 

They rested for the duration of the night with smiles upon their faces, yearning for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter took a long while to write in the beginning.


	2. you'd know I quench that thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a little too much fun in the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, school has been a hassle over the past week, so here's a new chapter to make up for it.
> 
> The chapter is not beat'ed and all repeating words/writing errors are my own.
> 
> Please respect my work with kindness and respect.
> 
> * kudos appreciated*  
> 

_ Training room _

_ New York Institute  _

The tranquil atmosphere of the training area where shadowhunters improve their skills in combat seemed too quiet for a Friday morning. Given the candelabras that were motionless to the left and right sides of the room.

Hands punching a boxing dummy repeatedly were heard throughout signifying that someone was working their anger or wanted to blow off steam.

Magnus heard the punches so he waltzed over to see who the individual and he was not not surprised to see it was Alec of all people.

“ Alexander, are you trying to get me all riled up?”

“ If I am, is it working?”

“Oh, you know _how_ we get.”

  
  


Magnus inched himself closer to his angel, pressing his clothed body against Alec’s heated exposed chest .The tension in the air became magnetic which caused the men to crash their lips and nearly fall to the floor. Fortunately, Alec pressed Magnus against the pillar and the warlock moaned in ecstasy. Magnus gently bit his warrior angel’ bottom lip and Alec himself bit back a low whine.

Their hands traversed along each other’s forms feeling and grinding their hips together culminating in Magnus’s glamour dropping revealing his cat eyes and Alec’s hazel irises darkened at the sight of his husband’s mark. It was no secret that whenever Magnus’s cat eyes appear, Alec would find himself become hard with arousal and he was so hard at the moment.

Alec’s lips then moved to placing and sucking dark marks along Magnus’ neck and collarbone. HIs fingers hastily began removing the buttons on Magnus’ shirt wanting the piece of fabric as soon as possible to which after, he continued leaving bites along the warlock’s toned abdominal stomach, his hip bones, following placing a light kiss on Magnus’ navel ending in removing his husband’s pants letting them slide down to reveal his obviously excited hard on.

“ Alexander please suck me off, I beg of you.” Magnus whined, his voice cried out.

To which Alec’s response was, “ Of course.”

Alec leaned down on his knees and freed his husband's cock from his undergarments and began to do what he did best. His tongue licked along the underside of his balls and along the ridges of the base while Magnus himself had one hand in Alec’s hair, the other was placed behind his head on the column to keep himself steady as his dear husband was turning him on.

Magnus knew that they could get caught and that thought was delicious on its own. The sensation of being found in a compromising position gave Magnus the urge to tell Alec to keep going. He wanted to come so badly.

  
  


“ Fuck Alexander! Keep going!” Magnus’s loud moans and Alec’s skilled tongue were the only noises in the empty training room. Alec then moved his mouth from the underside to the base of Magnus’s aching dick. The tip began to leak bits of precome and Alec very slowly interested, inch by inch took his husband’s enticing cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head.

Alec’s mouth slowly tasting the savory scent of Magnus’s come but he was just getting started. His lips took the entire length but then went back at the base repeating it at a bit quicker pace.

Magnus’s cries of pleasure escalated with sentences of, “ You’re amazing, I love you’. 

Alec’s speed increased to the point where he used his hand to stroke his husband’s tempting cock while sucking him off at the same time.

“ Alexander I’m gonna come” Magnus’s pleas of begging signaled Alec to drive his husband further crazy with euphoria until he heard Magnus come with one last frenzied cry.

The come from Magnus’s orgasm painted the tips of Alec’s lips making him even more desirable than ever in Magnus’s eyes.

Alec lifted himself from his knees planting a filthy open tongued kiss on Magnus’s lips igniting a loud satisfied moan from the warlock who reciprocate the gesture tasting himself on his angel’s luscious swollen lips.

“ You.. are a devil Alexander. That was amazing.” Magnus said after the kiss cupping Alec’s hard on which made Alec ever so sensuously grind down on Magnus’s hand.

“ I learned from the best.”

Magnus grasped Alec’s hand and lead out of the training room, magicking a Portal home to lose their minds again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fanning myself while writing this risque scenario.


	3. I get so hypnotized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus engage in a bit of roleplay and hot office sex in Pandemonium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with another chapter.. school has been biting me in the butt lately, so hope this satisfies your thirst.
> 
> The title for this chapter is a line from the song 'Trap' ( J Paul Mix) by Elizaveta.

_ Pandemonium  _

  
  
  


Flashing lights and dry smoke crawled along the dance floor underneath the feet of the hot and sweaty mundanes.

  
  


Magnus nestled on his throne with men and women clad in leather cozying up around him. A woman wearing a tight jumper who wore a jeweled collar with dazzling honey colored skin leaned over, and whispered in Magnus’ ear that a  _ certain _ shadowhunter has arrived.

The warlock took one glance at the handsome young man with the deflect rune on his neck and knew he was the perfect selection for him.

The hunter gazed at the handsome man with golden skin laying on a throne surrounded by stunning individuals deviting for his attention. The air was scorching from Alec’s racing heartbeat, he felt as though he needed to know who this mysterious stranger is. 

So he climbed up the stairs until he reached the edges of the group circle. The other admirers slowly walked away as Alec inched closer and closer to the throne until he stood in front of the alluring gentlemen.

  
  


“ Hello, I’ve never seen you around here before. My name is Magnus. What is your name?”

“A- Alec.” 

“ It’s short for ‘Alexander’ is it?” Magnus’s voice purred. His cat eyes shone like hues of amber.

Alec despised it when others called him by his full name, but the way it rolled off of Magnus’s mouth was bewitching. He just simply had to know him.

  
  


“ Yes it is.”

“ Well Alexander...would you care to join me for a drink?”

Alec’s face felt flushed under the gaze of Magnus so he simply nodded in agreement and sat next to the man.

“ So you’re a warlock? I noticed your mark.”

“ Oh, do you like them?” The warlock’s voice teased.

Magnus’ cat eyes appeared once again, dropping the glamour and allowing Alec to fully see the warlock’s mark. He did not know how beautiful they actually are.The golden irises reminded Alec of topaz. Stunning and gorgeous. He leaned in and placed a hand on Magnus’ cheek lighting caressing his face but immediately pulled away.

  
  


“ Is something wrong?” 

Alec took a deep breath before answering with, “ Can we go somewhere private?”

Magnus smiled and said, “ Of course. We can go to my office.”

  
  


The warlock held out his hand, Alec embraced it and he soon was guided out of the VIP booth and led into another room.

  
  


The room itself was dark but it was not until Magnus snapped his fingers, making the room appear brighter with dimming candles placed all over giving off an almost inviting feeling.

  
  


Magnus walked over to his drinking cart and poured himself a glass of the strongest whiskey that he owned. He took a small sip allowing the burn of the spices to ease his senses. He then turned his gaze back on Alec.

“ Tell me Alexander, what is it that you _desire_? A woman or man perhaps?”

“ I- uh- I don’t know. I n-never been with anyone before.”

By the powers of Edom, Magnus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Alec had never been with another person! 

“ You mean, you have never been in a relationship?”

“ No.”

“ Never been kissed?”

“No.”

“ Never had sex with anyone?”

“ No.”

  
  


Alec’s face was flushed after he answered all of Magnus’s questions with the same answer.

In all honesty, Magnus was the type of guy that Alec’s parents forbade from ever meeting their son, not because of his title as High Warlock but of his liaisons. 

But now, Alec is a man. And everyone has desires right?

“ There’s really not much to know about me. I mean, look at me. I’m not that attractive.” Alec muttered.

Magnus slowly walked up and lifted Alec’s chin with a ringed finger and made the shadowhunter look into his eyes.

“ I disagree Alexander. If I had my way, you’d be drowning in sensuous pleasure beyond imagination. I would lavish you with gifts you can only dream of. I would ravish you right now if- I- ”

Magnus was cut off by the imminent press of Alec’s lips hard against his very own. 

Every inch of Alec’s mind was aflame by Magnus. His tongue seeked enterenced into Magnus’ mouth to which the warlock granted and answered with a soft and breathless moan.

The warlock gently locked Alec’s face in between his palms, not wanting this moment to cease. His ringed fingers gripped the hairs at the base of Alec’s neck beckoning the hunter closer to him.

Alec’s hands molded themselves onto Magnus’ waist, roughly backing them into the wall near the large mahogany desk causing Mangus to yet again part their lips. 

The shadowhunter leaned in to only feel the light imprint of Magnus’s tempting touch tracing his exposed arm while the rest of his body was locked underneath the buttoned denim shirt. 

“ Alexander, do you want this?”

“ Yes, I want you to _take_ me.”

  
  


Magnus leaned in and pressed his lips once more to Alec’s savoring the warm and earthy scent of the hunter despite him being a centuries old warlock about to deflower a virgin shadowhunter. 

The warlock could have used his magic and make the shirt disappear but then again, where’s the fun in that? He slowly removed each button allowing bits of air to bit Alec’s skin with unveiling fire.

Alec’s breath took a sharp inhale at the moment his shirt was removed completely and he was pushed gently until his back met the smooth and cold desk.

Magnus carefully placed and straddled Alec’s lap to which the shadowhunter did not move and judging by how his eyes followed the stunning beauty, Magnus snapped his fingers and prepared himself by making the rest of his and Alec’s clothing disappear, leaving themselves in their nakedness.

Alec looked down and noticed that Magnus seemingly lubed them up. The warlock slowly lifted his hips before carefully impaling himself on Alec’s cock. 

There was the sting of pain that comes from having sexual interouse for the first or hundredth time. But Magnus knew that he had to take his time in wanting Alec to be comfortable and to stop whenever he felt.

Soon all Magnus could hear was the sound of skin and Alec’s pleas for more. Magnus rode the dark and handsome shadowhunter to the brink of ecstasy.

He collapsed on Alec’s chest, breathing heavily while covered in sweat and the sticky cum cooling on their stomachs.

“ That..was incredible.” Alec’s voice became hoarse after being fucked by the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on and that man was Magnus Bane.

“ I’m glad you were satisfied as I was. I wanted to know you if you’ll let me.”

“ Sure, and I want to learn about you too. Do you want to go on a date with me?” Alec asked with an almost innocent tone.

“ I would like that very much Alexander.” Magnus said.

Before long, Alec flipped Magnus over onto his back with him on top, his angelic and enthralling hazel eyes ratiated with a glint of happiness.

“ Another round?”

“ Of course.”

They gave themselves into flames of fervent passion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drinking my water bottle while writing this.


	4. Marriage Talk and Future Kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in bed, Magnus and Alec discuss their marriage and discuss adopting children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a short fluff chapter with domestic Malec..so this happened. 
> 
> This work is not beat'ed, all writing/grammar errors are my own mistakes.
> 
> Please give my work respect and love. *kudos appreciated*

Rays of warm sunlight softened the bedroom with an iridescent glow. 

Bits of clothing were somehow neatly folded at the foot of the bed, wrinkle free. Two bodies were molded together, the contrast in skin tone was perfection. Golden sun-kissed and pale fair ivory melted in the silk sheets.

A pair of exquisite hazel eyes slowly opened, blinking twice to let his vision become clear. He observed, letting his mind gather emotions from the previous night to one cohesive thought.

His hands however had other ideas. Alec looked down and noticed Magnus still asleep. He still can’t believe that Magnus chose him. If Jace was gold, Alec was silver: so used to everyone else looking at his parabatai, that he did not expect to be seen. 

“ Something on your mind darling?”

Alec’s brian quickly pushed all worries of comparing himself to Jace out of the window and focused on what was in front of him.

Magnus turned his body so that he and Alec were huddled together, their faces inches apart.

“ Why did you pick me? You’ve been with men, women, including Downworlders for years. What is it that you see in me?” Alec asked, his voice dropping to a silent whisper.

“ Oh Alexander, there are so many things I could say on why I chose you. Well, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were different from anyone. You speak with your heart. Secondly, your dapper and radiant face. Lastly, if I were to raise a family with you, I would want to adopt hundreds of orphaned children, we would give them a loving home.”

Alec’s heart stopped at the mention of children. Ever since he and Magnus became married, the discussion has been a sensitive conversation. 

Due to their jobs, they quite recently did not have the time to even consider having kids. Seeing his husband with Madzie, Magnus knew that he wanted to raise a family with Alec.

“ So what do you think of raising a family? Are you sure you’re up for it Alexander? If you’re not ready we ca-”

Alec leaned in a little and pressed his lips against his husband’s forehead, inhaling the warm spicy aroma of sandalwood.

He answered with a “Yes. Let’s have kids.”

Magnus could not contain his excitement and tackled Alec so that he was on top of him, basically sprawled on absorbing his warmth and laughing in joy.

“ We can discuss having kids later. RIght now I just want you all to myself.” Magnus’s smile was elated before bringing Alec into a sweet and loving kiss that slowly passed into heavenly lovemaking. 

After the session died down, they discussed the future family that they so achingly could not wait to soon have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will return to writing smut for the next several chapters that will be uploaded on Saturday/Sundays from now depending on my schedule.


	5. I'd Be Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus drives Alec wild with his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a line from the song 'Playing With Fire' by Nix. All writing errors are my own.
> 
> Please respect my work with kindness and love. *kudos appreciated*

_ Beauty is both a blessing and a curse _

Magnus thought as he glanced from his spellbook looking at his husband with small gazes while Alec was reading his copy of  _ The Picture of Dorian Grey  _ while lying on the couch. His eyes absorbing the pages of the story, not wanting to be bothered.

_ I am one lucky man  _ Magnus smiled at the memory of Alec saying that familiar phrase to him after Magnus nearly had a health scare with Lorenzo’s magic.

He did not want to think about that. Magnus just wanted to simply focus on his loving husband.

The warlock slowly got up, silently tip toeing and carefully splayed himself in Alec’s lap.

“ Anything excited happening in your book Alexander?”

“ Just getting to the good part.” 

“ Well how about you stop there and focus on your devilishly handsome husband who just so happens to be the offspring of a Prince of Hell.”

“ I can’t say no to that.”

Alec completely laid on his back while Magnus was resting his head on his husband’s deflect rune inhaling the soft detergent scent of his shirt. Then Magnus crawled and used his knees to lock his shadowhunter in place. 

Alec’s hands were cautiously gripping his hips, Magnus’s clothed ass pressed firmly against his husband’s achingly hardened cock. 

Magnus traced a lock of Alec’s hair and swept from his forehead, his fingertips lightly igniting goose bumps to appear on his husband's fair pale skin. He snapped his fingers making Alec’s cotton shirt vanish leaving him shirtless and Magnus was not complaining one bit.

  
  


“ Look at you. All laid out just for me. I swear that you were sent as a gift from your dear angel Raziel and I will gladly accept it right now. 

The warlock leaned in and swiped his tongue across Alec’s lips making the dark haired man groan in frustration at his husband’s skilled teasing.

“ Fuck it” Alec muttered and grabbed Magnus by his neck pulling him on top, kissing him with scalding lust and a consuming need to take what is his.

Magnus lean in and began placing nips and playful bites on Alec’s deflect rune while his other hand began descending down his chest, feeling the the hard ridges of his toned abdominal muscles, unbuttoning the pants that concealed the one thing he so desperately hungered for.

The second Alec felt Magnus’ hand touching his cock, he let out soft pants before muttering with the words, “ Please, touch me.”

Albeit Magnus agreed giving into his husband’s pleas to jerk him off. It wasn’t the first time the two had gotten each other off, they done it during a night at the Hunter’s Moon, another incident when they once stayed at a grand hotel during a holiday in Seville among others.

Alec’s moans increased from a low growl into a plethora of whimpers and Magnus smirked. To see his dear husband stumble into pleasure was euphoric, it sent rapturous chills down his spine.

“ Let go my love. Allow yourself to dive into your deepest desires.” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, causing the shadowhunter to shudder, and grip the edges of the couch to keep himself grounded allowing Magnus’s hands to take him apart piece by piece.

  
  


Alec cried out, his head thrown back against the pillow. His enthralling hazel eyes were closed, his lips turning up into a smile as a sign that he enjoyed what had been given. Magnus collapsed on his husband, his head resting between his head and shoulders. His hand was wet, his fingers sticky with Alec’s cum.

“ Wow...that was incredible. I’m so glad I married you, otherwise I’d be grumpy and alone for the rest of my life.”

“ We fell in love Alexander, you changed my life as I have changed yours. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face another four hundred years without you. If we were to be reborn, I would find you in every dimension and never let the universe take you away from me again.”

Alec, moved by Magnus’ declaration pressed Magnus on the couch, this time on his back and lovingly pressed his lips against his husband’s savory mouth. 

He removed his lips causing to Magnus softly whimper before whispering, “ I would’ve done the same.” and kissing his warlock once more resulting in rounds of tender intimate lovemaking.

The outsiders that despised unions between shadowhunters and downworlders can go screw themselves and rot in Edom. 

Alec and Magnus will find each other in this life or the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind went to places it never went when I wrote this particular chapter.


	6. Every time I think of you, my body, it sends me chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec manges to drives Magnus wild in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a line from the song " You're Mine " (The Chase) by MEIKO.
> 
> School is biting me in the ass these past few weeks. #LoveisLove
> 
> Please support my work with respect and kindness. All writing errors are my own.
> 
> kudos appreciated.

Soft humming gave life to the loft as Magnus was mixing a potion in his black calduran. The client was a male Seelie who came to the High Warlock pleading for his aid on how to let go of a mundane who became infatuated with him. 

Dusk settled into the loft, but the warm lighting of the numerous tea candles throughout the kitchen gave an illuminous effect, adding an aura of mystery to Magnus’ charm.

The warlock felt strong gentle hands on his hips pressing him against a comforting familiar body.

“ A potion for a client?” 

Magnus sighed in before answering with, “ Unfortunately yes, said client has a mundane admirer who is beyond in love with him that he came here and asked for a spell to make her forget."

“ Whoa, talk about obsession. I am crazy about my husband as he is crazy about me in... a _real_ romantic way.”

“ I agree with you Alexander. Unlike Camille, you are the most compassionate person I’d ever known besides Biscuit, Isabelle, Simon and Jace.” 

Alec leaned in and whispered, his lips centimeters away from his husband’s “ That’s because I  _ can _ satisfy you in ways that the other 17,000 can’t.”

Magnus’s lips turned into a smirk before responding with “ Perhaps you  _ can _ show me.”

The warlock loosened the tie on his silken robe to which Alec gladly peeled off revealing the hard but smooth skin.

Alec did not wear a shirt but he pulled the sweat pants he wore off leaving him naked with Magnus.

The arousal amidst the urge became too much and they embraced each other with a hot press of lips that blazed their souls with fire.

Magnus laid himself forward on his chest allowing the smooth and cold feeling of the island counter to pierce his heated skin while his ass faced Alec.

Alec began placing feather light marking on Magnus’ neck, inhaling the spiced scent of sandalwood that he loved. He continued his journey until he reached the end of his husband’s back to which he pulled a condom from the pocket of his sweatpants that laid on the floor.

“ Please” Magnus mewled. “ I want you to fuck me.”

The shadowhunter carefully slid the condom before cautiously entering his cock into his husband’s ass. Despite the small sting of pain, the pleasure crescendo, Alec had one hand on Magnus’s lower back keeping him in place, the other was interlaced and squeezing with each thrust.

“ You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

Magnus did not answer as another thrust kept him from speaking.

“ The High Warlock of Alicante giving himself to the Inquisitor. I wonder what the downworlders are going to say.”

Magnus managed to answer this time with, “ I enjoy giving myself over to the Inquisitor who just happens to be my husband.”

The orgams built up and both men’s visions went white. The feeling of finding and being one with said soulmate can often times lead up to a feeling that only is written in stories.

After a few moments, both men were sprawled on the kitchen floor embracing each other. The sensation of a quickie in the kitchen lingered in the air, Magnus’s head was centered on Alec’s chest, tracing his fingers back and forth along the deflect rune that he so greatly admired.

“ You truly are taking risks when it comes to pleasure Alexander. When we met, I for certain assumed you were a very innocent and a virgin shadowhunter. And I was the forbidden fruit that you so were tempted to take a bite out of.” 

Alec felt his cheeks heat up. The night he and Magnus met etched into his memory. The way the warlock introduced himself to Alec with the flawless charisma that he was known for, yet he knew from that he and Magnus would have to defend their love. In the end, they earned their happily ever after.

  
  


“ I’m happy that we found one another. We changed the world. If I have to battle the Clave and fight demons of hell in order to secure peace for the future, I would.  And I will love you until I die Magnus Lightwood-Bane.”

The words Alec spoke brought a tiny smile upon Magnus’ face. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss filled with dedication, warmth and love for his shadowhunter husband.

“ As, I will love you until my last dying breath Alexander.”

Love brings sacrifice, they’re willing to pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drinking water while writing all of these chapters so far.
> 
> Link to the YouTube playlist:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLc1fqB_ZNFpdflA4eYy9sdQlwMRP6Uo7c


	7. You are sitting, watching from the distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus engage in a bit of foreplay while on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back!
> 
> School is exhausting but I'm pulling through. 
> 
> Here is the next chapter. The title is a line from the song ' Love Surrounds You' by Ramsey. All writing errors are my own.
> 
> Please support my work with respect and kindness.
> 
> kudos appreciated.

The sounds of evening commute traversed across the back alleys of Brooklyn.

  
  


A tall figure laid in bed with a tabby cat purring curled at his side. Alec was spending the night alone while his husband Magnus was away at a warlock conference at the London Institute.

The shadowhunter became bummed that he himself was not authorized to attend and he knew that Magnus needed to appear before the warlock council to discuss the recent demonic attacks near the coast of Ireland.

Alec was reading a first edition copy of _The Adventures Of Sherlock Holmes_ that Magnus had gifted to him when they stayed at the Park Grand London Kensington Hotel during a short holiday trip to London.

He was inverted in the short story _A Scandal in Bohemia_ when his cell phone began to ring alerting Chairman Meow to paw at Alec’s leg and answer the phone.

So Alec picked up his phone, responded on the second ring and a warm silky voice answered on the other end of the line.

_ “ Hello Alexander” _

_ “ Hey” _

_ “ I've missed you, my darling. The ache of being parted from you is unbearable.” _

_ “ Yeah I've missed you too.” _

  
  


Alec knew the responsibilities that Magnus must take as High Warlock of Alicante. He understood and respected the man. That’s all the more reasons Alec and Magnus love each other so much.

“  _ I wish you were here with me. We would have the most amazing make up sex ever.”  _ Alec’s voice dropped to a soft raspy tone and it ultimately turned Magnus on,

“  _ I love it when your voice goes low Alexander, it makes it hard not to touch myself.”  _ Magnus’s voice sounded as if he was truly getting himself off at hearing his husband’s voice in his ear.

  
  


_ “ Go ahead, touch yourself. Imagine me there with you.” _

There was rustling as pants being unzipped on the other side of the line. Slow even pants came from Magnus as he slowly removed his briefs exposing his achingly hard cock. He began massaging the underside, before carcessing the tip that was leaking precome.

  
  


“  _ I am touching myself, and if you were here with me. I would rip off your clothes, tie you to the bed and fuck you til dawn. _ ” Magnus’ voice soon became raspy with hand movements that slowly increase and soft moaning emanated from him.

“  _ Are you getting off on just me talking?”  _ Alec asked, a smirk on his lips, his cheeks flushed as he heard his love touching himself and he wanted more.

  
  


“  _ Yes Alexander! Fuck!”  _ Magnus bit his lip not wanting anyone else to hear him jerking off. So he kept his voice at a low frequency but he knew he was alone, so he decided to be loud as he wanted.

_ “ Be loud. I want you to scream my name.”  _ Alec whispered into the receiver. He too wanted to get off so he effortlessly removed his pants along with his boxers until he was nude. The cotton sheets gave his skin a tingle at what was to come.

Alec slowly moved his hand towards his cock and began to touch himself as well. 

Pretty soon, both men were getting themselves off at the sound of each other’s voices, Their moans echoed off the walls, their movements quickened to an almost frenzy pace.

“  _ Fuck! I’m going to come!’  _ Both of their voices screamed in unison, their cries pitched together to create a perfect note.

The aftermath was something else. The come from their orgams was evident on their hands, sticky and cooling. Blood rushing to their brains, the sensation was spine tingling.

“  _ I should be away more often if this is what I get in return.”  _ Magnus’s voice returned to normal as did Alec’s.

Alec chuckled softly and answered with, “  _ I hope you come home soon because the Chairman misses you too.”  _

Magnus smiled at the mention of his dear feline, he quickly responded with “ I miss the Chairman as well. I will see you soon darling. Aku cinta kamu.”

Alec muttered “ I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no class today.


	8. Fallin' for him was like fallin' from grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec allows Magnus to take control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I have returned.
> 
> I originally was going to post this yesterday but I went to visit my sister's to celebrate my niece's birthday.
> 
> The chapter title is a line from the song ' Heaven' by artist Julia Michaels.
> 
> Please support my work with kindness and respect. All writing errors are my own.
> 
> kudos appreciated.

The soulful vocals of Etta James’ ‘ At Last’ tuned out from a rare 1911 Cream Edison Opera Phonograph and wormed throughout the soft candle lit living room of Magnus’ and Alec Lightwood-Bane’s loft in Alicante.

The married couple received the day off, which was a rare occurrence given the fact they are changing the Shadow World one step at a time.

To start the day off, Magnus whisked his husband to a satisfying breakfast cafe in London complete with a stunning view of the River Thames. Following a hearty albeit spicy delicious lunch at a fellow warlock’s restaurant in the colorful streets of Mumbai India, and finally the evening concluded with a magical dinner at the world famous Rick’s Cafe in Casablanca Marrakech.

“ Today was an amazing day Magnus. I’d never traveled beyond Idris so thank you.” Alec muttered and pressed his lips to Magnus’ forehead, kissing the soft skin there, inhaling the warm spicy sandalwood shampoo he loved so dearly.

“ My husband deserves to be spoiled, and  _ cintaku,  _ you have me for eternity.”

Ever since they married, Alec has noticed that due to their positions of power they have not done bondage in a while. So plucking up all the courage he could master, Alec asked his husband for the one thing he truly craved for,

“ Magnus, I want you to  _ take _ control. You can time me up. I am at your mercy.” Alec’s voice sounded pleading but it held a calm demeanor. 

The warlock was a bit taken aback by this. Magnus smiled and placed his hand on Alec’s cheek, the dark haired shadowhunter closed allowing the warlock’s intoxicating touch to heightened his senses.

“ Come with me.” Magnus whispered, his voice dropped to an octave lower, the glamour from his eyes vanished allowing the warlock’s true mark to be revealed. The golden cat eyes hypnotized Alec.

Magnus guided his husband from the living room, down the small corridor, leading them to their bedroom.

Alec sat near the edge of the bed awaiting his husband’s next command.

“ Take off all of your clothes.” Magnus ordered gently. 

So the shadowhunter obeyed and removed each piece of clothing one by one exposing a new part of his body to his husband.  There is something about being in control that made Magnus turned on at the sight of his shadowhunter husband submit to him.

Magnus snapped his fingers. In his hand was a black silk blindfold, he slowly walked over to Alec and the archer bent his head down to let the warlock tie the garment. 

The shadowhunter felt his husband’s hand on his chest commanding him to lie against the iridescent gold satin bed sheets.

“ I want you to feel my touch Alexander. We will start off with the traffic system. Green means yes and red means no. If you feel uncomfortable, say red. Do you understand?” Magnus asked, his voice in a soft hushed tone.

Alec noded saying “ Yes. Green”

Magnus placed his fingertips in Alec’s hair tracing and feeling the soft strands. Alec tried not to let out a moan at the sensation of his husband touching his hair. That was only the beginning.

The warlock’s fingers then carcessed his angel’s cheek, feeling the soft smooth skin. They glided along his lips to which Alec kissed the digits, nipping them lightly. Alec’s chest was a wonder, the valley of muscle was something Magnus found captivating. The warlock let his hands travel through the delicate strands of chest hair that had Alec writhing for more,

Alec’s body is truly a magnificent sight to behold.

Magnus then used his hands to move lower towards the hips placing soft kisses before culminating his touch down the one place he knew his husband ached for.

The shadowhunter let a series of soft low moans lose himself in the feeling of his husband’s hands all over his body. He let out a loud cry allowing his orgasm to take over.

After using to clean himself, Magnus snapped his fingers, his clothing disappeared leaving him bare and nude before pressing his body to Alec’s.

He whispered lovingly in his husband’s ear “ _Anda memiliki hatiku._ ”

Sleep eventually came for them, nestled in the soft sheets two people giving themselves to another. The power of their love is undeniable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are two helpful links that I used as inspiration and as a guide for this chapter.
> 
> https://www.marieclaire.co.uk/life/sex-and-relationships/bondage-for-beginners-14125
> 
> https://www.allure.com/story/impact-play-spanking-sex-tips-guide
> 
> The system that Magnus and Alec use is the traffic light system which is an important and safe system.
> 
> Translation: Anda memiliki hatiku & cintaku: Indonesian for ' You have my heart.' & 'my love' 
> 
> I actually was calm while writing this chapter which is actually a pretty good feeling.


	9. It's dangerous, I'm fallin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus engage in a thrilling scenario of outdoor balcony sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I have returned once again.
> 
> The chapter title is a line from the song ' Toxic' covered by YouTube artist Sofia Karlberg.
> 
> All writing errors/reptions are my own. Please support my work with kindness and respect. kudos appreciated.

Candles burn on a balcony in the outskirts of Alicante.

The High Warlock Magnus Bane was finishing last minute preparations for a dinner with a view of the city.

Magnus’s thoughts came to a moment from earlier in the day where he and Alec share a pleasant talk while discussing knowledge of the history of the Unseelie Court.

Before he knew it, strong limbs embraced the warlock’s waist. “ Hello Alexander.”

The warlock slowly turned and saw his husband dressed quite fancy. Alec’s suit was well pressed, the dark navy buttoned shirt paired beautifully with his fair pale skin tone, the pants fitted his ass to perfection. Magnus could admire his husband for all eternity.

“ I’m not late am I?” Alec asked with sincerity backed with mid concern in his voice.

“ Nonsense. You are right on time darling.” Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s cheek tracing his skin for a brief moment before leading his dear husband to the small dinner table.

“ How was work? Busy I presume?”

“ I have been observing recent attacks set by Ravenor demons against mundanes in the outskirts of Cornwall in London. I spoke with the head of the Institute and she agreed to a meeting in three day’s time.”

“ My dear Inquisitor husband is leading the world. I truly am lucky.” Magnus sighed fondly.

Alec smiled sweetly and said “ I had a little help.”

The meal itself contained a full array of dishes from Indonesia such as Soto, Nasi goreng, and along with two glasses of Bandrek.

“ Alexander, I’ve been thinking about our talk discussing children. And while you said yes, I agree as well.”

Alec’ eyes blinked twice before replying with “ Really? You do want to have kids with me?”

Magnus leaned over the table inches away from Alec and whispered “ Yes.” before he sat back down.

The shadowhunter could not resist the temptation of his husband any longer. He grabbed Magnus by the lapels of his blazer and kissed the living hell out of him.

The warlock grasped his hands around Alec’s neck itching to bring him closer.

They backed up until Magnus felt the stone railing hit his lower back. His hands grabbed fistfuls of his hunter’s dark hair. The warlock bit and softly dragged Alec’s lower lip tasting him.

Alec let out a loud moan. His hands grabbed whatever part of Magnus’s body he could grasp. 

The shadowhunter broke the fiery kiss, it left Magnus seeking more. The warlock noticed his husband’s dashing hazel eyes immediately darkened due to the arousal he was feeling.

“ I’m going to fuck you out here so that everyone can hear how good I give it to you.” Alec seductively whispers in Magnus’ ear. 

The warlock turned around, his ass facing his husband and his cock hardened at the thought of his dear husband fucking him outside on the balcony gave Magnus an adreline rush.

Magnus snapped his fingers making his and Alec’s clothing disappear, leaving them only naked and bare. The warm summer air tingled their skin leaving goosebumps.

Alec looked down and noticed that his cock and Magnus’ hole were well lubed. He grinned before he carefully entered his cock into his husband making him moan loudly.

Magnus’ hands gripped the edges of the stone, fingernails clenching and releasing under each thrust and snap of Alec’s hips 

“ Alec, p-please fuck me harder.” Magnus moaned. The warlock felt the rough smooth texture of the stone leaving marks. He wanted to have evidence of Alec’s hands on his body, marking him, bite marks claiming his prize.

The sounds of frenzied lovemaking was enough to bring both men satisfaction of being intimately as one. 

Both warlock and shadowhunter were splayed together, skin glistening, cum cooling on their stomachs.

“ If this is what I get for being an Inquisitor and being married. I will love you till the end of time Magnus.”

The warlock straddled Alec, and whispered “ As will I.” before kissing him passionately resuming their coupling.

Once upon a time, an angel fell in love with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and decided to finish this chapter anyway. I feel good about it. 
> 
> The food/beverages that Magnus and Alec eat/drink are real Indonesian cuisine/drinks.


	10. What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys film themselves making a sex tape, enjoying every minute and ending it on a satisfying grand finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back again.
> 
> I did upload a chapter yesterday. So this it. The final chapter is a Valentine's Day gift to all of you guys who gave me the support and love to keep going with this story. 
> 
> The chapter title is a line from the song ' Wicked Game' covered by artist Johnnyswim. All writing errors/ repetitions are my own. This story is not beat'ed.
> 
> Please support my work with kindness and respect. kudos appreciated.

Gentle whispers of blue magic blew into a bedroom filled with golden satin sheets., priceless artifacts, jewels among other rare objects.

Magnus Bane was centuries old. He came from nothing, he lived through his mother’s death by her very hand, endured the atrocities of war, suffered heartbreak from losing loved ones at the hands of a ruthless Camille. 

But that all changed when a dark haired hazel- eyed shadowhunter spared his life on more than occasion. That man was Alec Lightwood-Bane. 

He indeed was an angel in Magnus’ eyes. From his smile that can melt the heart of anyone including a cold hearted individual, his mannerisms of a true leader, his self sacrifice to defend those in need, even threatening those who abuse power for selfish vanities.

Magnus was reviewing his spellbook, adding new enchantments when he heard the gentle tremors of his wards opening. He knew immediately who was passing by. His Alexander.

Alec walked over and pressed his lips against his husband’s in a light kiss. Magnus let out a soft hum of disappointment at his angel’s teasing.

“ I missed you today.” 

“ As I have too missed you as well my dear.” 

The warlock noticed that his significant other seemed rather adventurous lately as if he had something on his mind that he wanted to share.

“ Is there something wrong Alexander?” Magnus asked, his voice softening to a gentle tone.

“ There is something I want to do, I just don’t know if you’re up to it.” 

“ You can tell me anything. I’m your husband.”

“ Okay…. Iwantodoasextapewithyou.”

“ I’m sorry dear. Can you please repeat that?” Magnus asked.

Alec took a deep breath before saying what he previously jumbled out, “ I want to do a sex tape with you.”

Magnus noticed that Alec’s face was flushed due to the words he just said. He chuckled gently before answering, “ I would love to a sex tape with you Alexander.”

Alec’s face was still red and he stammered asking, “ W-wait you want to?”

Magnus crawled into his husband’s lap, his ringed hands crossed around his shadowhunter’s neck. “ I would love nothing more than to film us being intimate so that we can send it to each other.” 

Alec could not stop staring at Magnus’ succulent and lucious lips. He used the tip to lightly lick his warlock’s lips to tease him.

“ Wait Alexander. If we’re going to do this, we need to prepare ourselves.” Magnus gently said, his fingertips caressing his dark haired angel’s hair.

The warlock snapped his fingers, making a cell phone inserted on a tripod appear near the edge of their bed, it was angled facing where they were.

Gentle vibrant hues of blue magic abandoned both men’s clothing, neatly folded in the closet. A red light turned on, the show was about to begin.

Both warlock and shadowhunter were nude, the combination of gold and ivory was perfection.

Alec leaned in, his mouth slightly parted meeting Magnus’s halfway stopping to see if the warlock was willing to go further.

“ Kiss me.” Magnus whispered, his voice laced with desire, sounding almost yearning to feel his husband’s body.

So Alec greedily pressed his lips hungrily against the warlock’s. Their tongues lightly danced savoring the essence of the other.

Magnus felt the warm silky satin sheets colliding with his exposed skin. The kisses soon began to get dirtier, Alec traced his hand along Magnus’ side, feeling the supple skin arch beneath his touch. He gripped Magnus’s right leg hitching it over his hip, aligning his body.

Alec’s lips left his husband’s, leaving barely feathery imprints of his mouth along Magnus’ jawline, neck, stopping to lick both of the warlock’s nipples. 

The warlock mewled, his back slightly arched at the sensation of feeling his husband’s tongue on his nipples, hardening them. He felt Alec’s teeth slightly scrape his hip bones heading towards his leaking aching cock.

The shadowhunter looked up at his husband, he felt a smirk on his lips. He loves getting his husband riled up like this, begging for more.

Alec very carefully bobs his head up and down taking Magnus’s cock into his eager waiting mouth. He licked the sac, working on the other side, Alec heard Magnus’s soft moans escalating slowly.

Magnus’s hands gripped fistfuls of Alec’s hair, the other he bit not wanting to come. He snapped his fingers, letting the phone appear in his hands. The camera capturing everything.

“ Fuck. You look hot sucking on my cock.” 

Alec let out a muffled laugh before removing his mouth from his husband’s cock with a  _ pop _ . His lips swollen slightly gave Magnus an idea.

“ On your back Alexander.” he ordered his husband who obliged lying on his back.

Magnus straddled his shadowhunter’s head, legs on either side, his cock inches from Alec’s mouth. “ I want you to suck me while I ride your mouth.”

Alec let his hunger overtake him. He took his husband’s cock once again. Magnus let out a loud moan, the phone remained steady in his hands filming his husband.

“ Oh-my god Alec! God yes, suck my cock! I’m gonna cum”

The shadowhunter gave it his all, bringing his husband to orgasm quickly.

It was now Alec’s turn to command his husband. “ On your stomach.”

Magnus did what he was told. Lying on his stomach, he angled the phone at him. The red light was still blinking.

He soon could feel Alec’s teeth nipping his ass, feeling his tongue licking his hole and slapping his ass a few times. Magnus keened, gripping the bed sheets hard.

“ Shit! That feels good! Keep going Ahh!” Magnus’s moaning gave Alec the confidence to keep going.

The second orgam was just as amazing as the first one. But both men knew their game needed a grand finale.

Alec leaned over to the bedside table grabbing a condom. Ripping the packet open, he cautiously placed the condom on his cock before thrusting into Magnus’ ass hard . 

Magnus cried out blissfully, the camera shook with each jerk of their bodies. The sounds of moaning, the bed creaking and cussing were picked up on the recording as it went on.

Both men cried sensationally out. Their senses heightened as if they were feeling love for the first time again. 

They collapsed on the bed sheets, sweat sparkling on their overheated skin, cum cooling on their bodies. 

  
  


“ That.. was wow. Fucking amazing.” Alec breathed out.

“ I agree. Do you think I should upload it on my secret account? So that everyone can how amazing we are at fucking each other’s brains out. We can beat the competition.” Magnus smirked biting his lip, his eyebrow wiggling mischievously.

“ You have an account on a porn website?! How?!” Alec asked bewildered.

“ I have my ways Alexander.”

“ We should keep this tape to ourselves for now. Although I wouldn’t mind making more sex tapes if this is how I get rewarded.” Alec smirked, wrapping his arm around Magnus and bringing him closer.

“ Up for another round?” Alec asked.

“ Not tonight. A round of shower sex would be perfect in the morning.” Magnus teased, his hand gripping his husband’s cock lightly.

“ Let’s get some sleep.”

“ Could not agree with you more, my love.”

So they slept nestling among the sheets, arms embraced. Alec and Magnus will love each other as equals, they will catch the other when they fall and they will listen.

They are always loving husbands.

From now and forever, until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have confidence in writing smut. I used to be terrified but overtime I saw many fanfic authors step up to the plate and gave it their all. 
> 
> Now I have step up too.
> 
>   
> Link to my playlist that inspired this story: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLc1fqB_ZNFpdflA4eYy9sdQlwMRP6Uo7c 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for the love and support. I will see you all next time.


End file.
